Cis-platin (Cis-Pt) is a chemotherapeutic drug useful in the treatment of ovarian cancers. Chemical engineering studies are currently being conducted on the pharmokinetics of cis-Pt administered by peritoneal lavage. Of special interest is the distribution of cis-Pt penetration from the peritoneal surface into the abdominal wall. This work applied computer controlled, electron beam x-ray microanalysis to image and quantitate the Pt distribution in the abdominal wall of rats given cis-Pt by peritoneal lavage. Preliminary images of abdominal wall sections show platinum can be imaged. The distribution of platinum is of interest in modeling cis-Pt uptake in the abdominal wall.